SonAmy: Vampire Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has become a vampire and needs his true love to become one. R&R.


**SonAmy: Vampire Love**

It was night time; a dark figure hedgehog was running very fast in the woods searching for prey. He smelled something in the air; he spots a deer. He charged at his prey and tackled the deer down. He opens his mouth revealing his fangs and bites the deer's neck, sucking its blood.

Once he drained the deer's life away, he walks away.

A pink hedgehog was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. She woke up and looks around to where it was coming from.

"Amy" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Amy nervously looking around. She spots a figure in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Amy it's me, Sonic" the figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing that it was Sonic. His two fangs were poking out of his lips.

"Sonic, why do you have two fangs?" Amy pointing at his fangs.

"Amy my dear, I'm a vampire" Sonic said.

"W-w-what? P-please d-don't hurt me" Amy pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ames" Sonic said in a calm voice.

"Wh-what?" Amy confused. Sonic sighs.

"Ames, I want you"

"Why?"

"Because I can't go on without you. I love you Ames"

"You do? Oh Sonic!" Amy jumps out of her bed and gave Sonic a hug. Sonic was surprised at this and he hugs back. He stroked her quills gently.

"I love you Sonikku!"

"I love you too Ames"

Five minutes after the hug; they pulled away and look into each other's eyes.

"You want me to become a vampire do you?" Amy asked.

"Yes"

"So you'll have to bite me then?"

"Yeah. But don't worry Ames, I'll be extremely gentle"

"Okay, but first I need to get dressed" Sonic nodded.

"I'll be outside the door" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said.

Moments later; Amy was wearing a black sleeve shirt with a red rose logo, a pink belt, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Okay Sonic, you can come in"

Sonic opens the door and saw Amy, she looked so beautiful. His jaw dropped. Amy saw his look and giggles. She walks up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, I was just hypnotized by your beauty" Sonic blushed.

Amy giggles, "Its okay"

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaky. Maybe I should hold your hand so I won't feel so nervous" Amy said.

"That's a good idea" Sonic said.

"One more thing, do you want to bite me when I'm in front of you or behind you?"

"Hmmm, maybe behind you. That way it will be easier to hold your hand"

"Okay, but please be gentle" Amy said.

"Don't worry. I'll be very gentle, trust me" Sonic said.

"Alright, ready when you are" Amy said as she turned her back, letting Sonic wrap his left arm around her waist, he hold Amy's hand with his right. He pushed her quills to the side; he opens his mouth and touches her neck.

"Close your eyes Ames"

"Okay" she said as she squeezed his hand tightly and closed her eyes tightly. Sonic closed his eyes and bites her neck gently without going too deep into her flesh. Amy cringed a little bit as she felt his fangs in her neck, he sucks her blood slowly. It was only a minute after Sonic stopped sucking her blood, he removed his fangs and looked back at Amy. Her jade eyes were glowing brightly like a nocturnal animal, her fangs were poking in out. She saw her reflection and was shocked that she didn't know that she could see herself in the mirror.

"Sonic, I can see my reflection and yours too. But I thought vampires cast no reflection in the mirror" Amy said looking at her glowing eyes and fangs.

"That's only in the movies" Sonic said as he looks at himself in the mirror with glowing emerald eyes.

"So what can our vampire powers do? Turn into a bat?" Amy asked.

"Turning into a bat, no. We can fly without wings, healing, super speed, super senses, and strength" Sonic said.

"Wow. I wish you can teach me that. But what about a vampire's weaknesses? Like garlic, Latin cross, sunlight, or something?" Amy asked.

"Garlic and Latin cross, no. That's only in the movies. But sunlight, yes" Sonic said.

"I knew it was going to be sunlight. Now I already know"

"Good, right now you need blood. Come on" Sonic said as he picked up Amy in bridle style and flew out the window.

The End

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or Amy, they belong to SEGA.**

**Please, no flames. **


End file.
